Satellite printing stations are usually defined as web offset printing stations or units designed on the common impression cylinder principle, that is, in which two or more printing couples, each including a plate cylinder and a rubber blanket cylinder are selectively operably engageable against a common impression cylinder. The referenced textbook by Oskar Frei "Techniken, Systeme, Maschinen" ("Technology, Systems and Machines"), published by Polygraph publishers, 1979, pp. 9 and 19 especially, describes such printing systems and also that it is known to locate such satellite printing stations above each other. In one such arrangement, four blanket cylinders are engaged with a common impression cylinder, also referred to as the satellite cylinder. A web can thus be printed on one side with four different colors, to provide a 4/0 printing image. Placing such satellite printing units or stations above each other, for example to apply prime printing by one satellite printing station, and verso printing by the other printing station, typically the upper printing station, causes problems. Such combined printing stations, one above the other, are also known as tower printing systems. While printing can be obtained thus by one station with 4/0 image production, the upper station with 0/4 image printing, to result in perfected 4/4 printing, the danger arises that the still fresh and wet ink from the lower cylinder, and forming the 4/0 print, will set off or slur on the satellite or common impression cylinder of the upper printing station or unit. Additionally, problems arise regarding accessibility of the respective printing stations when the web has been threaded therethrough, and especially if, as frequently is the case, the web is first guided to run over the lower printing station and then towards the upper printing station and about the upper impression cylinder, to obtain the perfected 4/4 printed substrate or web.